films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Mouth
Sailor Mouth is the thirty-fourth episode of the second season and the seventy-fifth episode of the series. In this episode, SpongeBob learns a bad word on the dumpster behind the Krusty Krab. Plot The episode opens up with the Krusty Krab at closing time where SpongeBob SquarePants is about to leave the Krusty Krab, but Mr. Krabs forces him to take out the trash. When SpongeBob goes around to the back of the Krusty Krab, he reads some of the dumpster writing and one of the dumpster writings reads: "Krabs is a (censored word)." When SpongeBob reads the word (which happens to be an expletive), a garbage man angrily asks him if he kissed his mother with that mouth, then SpongeBob answers, unaware that it wasn't a serious question, that he does it sometimes, but not recently. He asks Patrick what it is and he says that the word is a "sentence enhancer." The next day, SpongeBob walks into the Krusty Krab and says the swear to Patrick in a greeting manner and then use it over the intercom. The Krusty Krab customers are appalled by the profanities said by SpongeBob and then leave. Squidward tells Mr. Krabs the story. As Squidward tells him, Mr. Krabs becomes explosively angry to them about their swearing. He decides to tell them that the swear is bad word number 11 of a list of thirteen profanities, though Squidward says that there isn't more than 7. SpongeBob and Patrick decide to wipe the said expletive from their tongues and promise Mr. Krabs that they will never use it again. Later, they play their favorite game called Eels and Escalators. Patrick gets escalators, but SpongeBob always gets eels and eventually he loses the game. After that, he utters number 11. Patrick then races to the Krusty Krab to tell Mr. Krabs with SpongeBob trying to stop him. During the chase, Patrick says the swear word so SpongeBob starts racing faster than Patrick to tell on him. Patrick hitches a ride above an Ice-Cream Truck, but doesn't reach the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob bursts through the front door and tells Mr. Krabs that Patrick said the swear, but in a complicated way. Patrick then joins along, but they always end up changing the subject to something else. Eventually, Mr. Krabs stops their gibberish and they say what they need to tell him. When both of them say the bad word, Mr. Krabs is offended. He takes SpongeBob and Patrick outside and returns with cans of paint. Mr. Krabs is about to give SpongeBob and Patrick the job of painting the Krusty Krab, but he hits his foot on a rock, throws the paint away and says all thirteen expletives while complaining about hurting his foot on the rock. When SpongeBob and Patrick hear all the swears, they run to Mama Krabs' house to tell on him. When they all reach her house, they repeat the same swears during their complicated explanation. This makes her faint, but shortly after Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob and Patrick for saying all those bad words in front of her. Then she regains consciousness, and states that all three of them should be ashamed for saying all those words in front of her, and that if they are going to talk like sailors, then they are going to work like them. She then gives all three of them the task of painting her house with a fresh coat of paint as punishment for saying those words to her. She then hits her foot on a rock, too, and even though Mr. Krabs thinks that his own mother said a swear, it is actually the horn of Old Man Jenkins' car. The episode ends with all the characters laughing. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2001 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki